This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BioWar, a multi-agent city-scale model used to investigate effects of chemical and biological attacks, as well as dispersion of contagious, infectious diseases, will be ported. Virtual city instances will be created and compared, and virtual experiments using influenza and SARS will be run for an ongoing campaign. We are interested in exploring how execution of these two components can be parallelized, and how appropriate stochastic aspects can be implemented for repeatable experiments.